


Bloody Knuckles

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, M/M, Memories, Sad, The Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam was with Dean when he was fighting soulless him and tortured him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 11 The Man Who Knew Too Much-last line of dialogue directly from show

"You shouldn't do this."

Sam watched with a gaping mouth as a broken version of him stood and looked at him through hair crusted together by blood. He held his gun in front of him.

"I have to. Everything could turn to shit out there if I don't."

"It's going to turn to shit in here."

Bloody him walked towards Sam, shaky, weak hands rose in surrender. Sam stepped back and aimed his gun. "Not another step." Other him froze.

"I'm not here to fight you." He reached into his pocket and held out a small knife. "I'm here to tell you to stop."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not going to-"

"No." Other him stepped closer. "If you do this, you'll remember the Cage. You'll remember the pain, the fear, everything. It will tear you apart, as it did me."

Sam lowered his gun. "I have to get back to the real world. I can't just leave Dean-"

"Dean?" Other him scoffed. "You think you can ever be with him again? You're never going to be able to focus on him ever again. You're just going to see death, and lies, and torture. You being out there with these memories, is no better than being in here. You go out there, you're going to break Dean's heart."

Sam stood speechless, staring at the other him as he stepped closer. Other him held the knife out further.

"I understand, though. You love him, we love him. And even though you'll remember all the bad things, you'll remember the good things too. The things that got you through the Cage, but it's not worth it. You have one last chance. Don't do this."

Sam took the knife. "I can't leave Dean alone."

Other him sighed. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." 

He close his eyes and got ready to die.


End file.
